Strawberry Adventure!
by Planet coffee
Summary: Still working on titleXD. Anyway, Tanya stumbles across a new born about to awaken. A Adventure around the world awaits Tanya as she deals with all the trails of a newborn. TanyaXOC features the the Cullens later.


Disclaimer: I don't any part of the Twilight series. All right belong to the author:

Somewhere out in the Ocean,near Southern Alaska

My right arm was staring to burn like hell, but I bet that other guy is burning too. That bomb on the port side of the boat should be enough to slow him down. The entire side was up in flames. Ans I felt the same way.

The pain was getting worse; I was on fire, and then I saw the ocean before me I did what my mind could only think off.

JUMP

So I jumped into the water. Everything faded to black even before I hit the water. Probably shouldn't have taken on this stupid treasure hunt after all....

THREE Days later with Tanya

I was mulling over some things at a desolate beach somewhere between the Aalsken- American border.. The tide was rolling at my feet as I walked on by. It was about four months since our cousins the Cullen's managed to avoid a all out war with the Volturi and that was the day we lost Irina. It was a bittersweet day for everybody. Irina was gone, but Renesmee was safe and that turned the whole vampire world upside down.

Another thing was how our coven even out now. With Irina gone, I was the only single one. Kate got Garret during that day, and Carmen had Eleazar. If only Edward had chosen me a long time ago. Don't get me wrong, I love that he found Bella and turned her into us, but I can't help but think what could have been.

Doesn't being really beautiful count for anything anymore? I analyzed the sky, it was apathetic I guess not. I really want a man or hell I'll even do a girl.

The tide was high now and it reached up to just be low my knee. The water didn't brother me, but then the tide rolled in...

OHHHH

Something crashed into me hard. It tripped me and got all my cloths wet. As the tide receded I got up and looked at whatever tripped me. It seemed human and RIGHT ON MY CHEST! I quickly toss the thing aside. I never let anyone violate me like that. It was usually the other way around....

I looked at the body. It was a human. He was very still with seaweed and the smell of ocean brine all over him. Must've died at the sea and drifted here. Now, what to do with him? I stopped eating humans since I developed a conscience as Edward put it.

I was gonna to drop him off at the nearest hospital and be on my way. But then I got a better look on him. He had decent enough face and his body was as cold as ice. Probably because of floating in arctic temperature for god knows how long. He wavy mid length brown hair sited on top of athletic frame.

Hold up, humans aren't supposed to be like this, even in a million years. Even with the most advanced plastic surgery there shouldn't be human even coming close to that level of beauty.

Only vampires would.

The inhuman beauty, and and the stone cold completion that only a vampire could have. His heart was still beating though, but not for long. He must be becoming a new born. The skin was continuing to pale. He must be ready to wake up.

This complicates things. Should I leave him and fend for himself or take him in my coven(It's pretty much mine) in Alaska. Part of me wants to keep him, because I can't let a newborn running around and killing humans. That would be a burden on my conscience. Another reason he seems to be like one of those lost puppies people find on the streets and just wants to take care of them.

In any case, my wish has been granted. But know I have to deal with all of the rites of a newborn. I looked up the sky and gave a nice thank you the higher power that gave me this guy.

The body laid flat on the ground. I dragged him a little further inland. He was gonna wake up soon his heart should stop functioning in a while.

The forest nearby should have bunch of animals nearby, so I went in to grab some deer. He's gonna be thirsty when he wakes up.

...............................

It was about sundown. My mystery person hasn't come out of his coma yet and his heart was still beating.

I took the time to ruffle through his pockets to try and get to know him. Unfortunately there wasn't much. His jacket and sailing suit had nothing.

The next thing that startled me was not something I heard, but didn't. Hie heart was going faster and faster, then nothing.

I quickly expected the body to be active soon. So I examined the body. I was right over him

As for perspective my chest was right over his face. Now why didn't see this coming. I felt something went straight into my chest. I was now on the ground, with SOMEONE on me. Not again!

This was straight from some perverted anime Garret started watching.

I was laying there while the guy is being lost on my bosom. This went on for what felt like really long minutes.

I was gonna push him off, but he took the lead. He pulled his head up and our gazes match. He had a cute enough face. The change had tighten his cheeks and made his Jaw much smoother. Now his His Hair was a sloppy piece of seaweed of blond locks. I been through enough newborns to know what to look for, but his eyes were the wrong shade.

They were burgundy. That only happens to vampires who's been on the sauce for a while.

He must have known I was sizing him up, but the next thing He did surprised me. The guy made his way to our head, so we were parallel from each other. He grabbed my head from both sides,

The gentleness shouldn't be there. Most newborns should have the strength to crush my skull by now. Whatever this guy is doing, He's surprises me every step.

I was so off guard, that I didn't want to say anything to interrupt it.

He bent down and our lips locked in. This was crossing the line, but I liked it. He was really good at it, must be a human trait that passed on.

Anyway, his hand were playing with my hair, while my tongue was playing with his. I let out a sensual moan, "Ummmm"

He noticed it and seemed to go at it harder. While I was enjoying the kid, my pride as a succubus was on the line. I unhooked my arm and put it around him. Then I pushed up and we flipped. I was now on top, as I was used to.

"Your good, but I cannot just let you have your way with me." I said teasingly.

He smiled at my declaration. He tried to push his weight up, but I easily held him down. "Now this is how I do it."

..............................

It was morning and suffice to say, it was thorough. To replay the entire night is gonna take a R rating to say, so it was like a porno.

My mystery man had most of his cloths shredded. His pants were still in tact. My shirt was all dirty and my hair all ruffled.

"That was amazing." The first thing he said in the entire time. Aside from moans and shouts of pleasure. "Sorry for going right it back there." he seemed apologetic.

"No problem. Since you seem to be in a rush. My name is Tanya. What;s yours?" Up in all the hype I never actually got around to his name. He also seemed to retain any real self control

"Ooh it's Wallis I don't remember much except well.." He was blushing now, or what a vampire does that resembles blushing."So how was I? That wasn't my first time."

I wasn't use to have my men fight back so I didn't have mush to compare him with. "You were great." I said.

"So where am I?" He asked. I lost our position a couple of trees ago.

"I don't know." I said and I remembered one other thing."Aren't you thirsty ?

"Why would you say that?" He didn't seem to comprehend the situation.

"Well your a vampire now. A newborn, to be precise." I said

"A what!?" He seemed to be in a panic.

This promoted the Vampire 101 speech I cooked up while he was still asleep.

END of Chapter 1

AN:Okay this story I'm sure about. My last story on this series was a dud. I hope people will like this one better. I made Tanya out to be someone who is nice but with a perverted side. This story won't take too long and updates are gonna be a mixed bag, because I want to take time to polish each chapter. Oh and please leave a review. The absence of those things killed the last story. Also, sorry for any mistakes. My eyes can't get everything, even with glasses.

Anyway, till next chapter.


End file.
